THE Story of the Mellenium Pie!, Sort of
by Dogiechan
Summary: I am deleating the other one, this is the story, I think its better. Rated for language.


The Story of the Millenium Pie, Sort of...  
  
Ehheheheheh...disclaimer? Shouldn't you know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh??? Feh. Not even the bish...Marik! WAAAH!  
  
Glaufe: See, it wasn't so bad, was it? Mwehehe. ^_^  
  
Dogiechan: T--T *sniff* and..I don't own anything else....  
  
A/N: Yes, this is the story of, sort of, the Mellenium pie!!! XD I am very sorry for spelling mistakes and stuff like that....er....yeah, on with the story.  
  
^---------------------------------------------------------------------^  
  
It was a nice day-er, well, if you consider a freezing-your-ass-off-cold day nice....Dogiechan was sitting in her amazingly messy room, sick. =_= *sniff*  
  
Dogiechan: (at the computer) Aaauuugh. . *looks at the MELLENIUM PIE sitting on the shelf, then looked at the clock, it was 9:00pm* I should go to bed. I dun wanna thooogh. *sigh*  
  
Eventualy she went to bed, maybe I'll tell you what she looks like. She is a dog andthro-demon, covered in fur with a bright orange tube top (if thats what you call them...) pastel purple shorts, two daggers, one is silver, and the other *laughs, feels like she is singing a girl scout song* is gold and have carved dragons in them. She also has many other swords and sharp wepons...^_^ (I will try to get an illistration soon, eh heh heh...)  
  
Dogiechan woke up at about 10:00 in the morning, it was the weekend, it was also...  
  
Dogiechan: ^_^ SUMMER BRAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Glaufe: (Dogiechan's Yami, looks pretty much the same, exept she is cat anthro-demon, I will also try to get an illistration...) Yeesh, hello sunshine. ^-_-^;; (Ah ha, cat ears, see see?! eh.)  
  
Dogiechan: Yo! I'm hungry...  
  
Glaufe: You are ALWAYS hungry, dumb ass.  
  
Dogiechan: Well, soooorry! Ms....ms...ms...er, IDIOT! XP  
  
Glaufe: -_-;; Lets just get some food. How about that...doughnut place...  
  
Dogiechan: Dunk n' Donuts! ^_^  
  
Glaufe: Errr, maybe not...*mutters* you don't need any more sugar... *normal* Why don't we eat some fruit, or bread, or something other than pure sugar?  
  
-----------------After an almost sugarless brakefast------------  
  
Dogiechan: What to do now.....  
  
Glaufe: Yeah. I am bored...  
  
Dogiechan: I KNOW!  
  
Glaufe: *cringes* What...?!  
  
Dogiechan: LETS TRAVEL SOMEWHERE!  
  
Glaufe: Maybe, I heard something about traveling on that radio-thingy...to Texes, $90.00 on an air-plane....whatever that is...  
  
Dogiechan: NO, not there!!! JAPAN!  
  
Glaufe: Er...I am sure that is insane, since its your idea...  
  
Dogiechan: OF COURSE ITS INSANE! THIS WHOLE FICTION IS INSANE! MWEHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
Glaufe: Uhhh, riiight....Do we have enough money to go to Japan anyways?  
  
Dogiechan: Uhhh...Of corse we do! HAHAHA! ^_^;;  
  
Glaufe: Lets go then. *sigh*  
  
Dogiechan: Hey, wait a minute! We don't need any money!!! I have, AUTHOR POWERS!!! *echo, echo, echo*  
  
And so with Dogiechan's, AUTHOR POWERS *echo, echo, echo* they were all of a sudden in Japan, Tokyo (sp? =\) And, amaizingly, everyone spoke English! O.o  
  
Dogiechan: WOW! ^o^ Lets "explore"!  
  
Glaufe: Fine-hey, that kid looks strangely familiar....  
  
Dogiechan: *Gasp* F.F.T.W.T.H.!? XD (an "insde joke" it is, four feet tall, with the hair. Can you guess who it is??? CANYACANYACANYACANYACANYACANYACANYACANYACANYACANYA?!)  
  
Glaufe: Pharo? Ha hahahahahah! ^_^ See, I told you you weren't the only one with a Mellenium item! HA HA!  
  
Dogiechan: Thats mean! T--T Lets go glomp-err, TALK! to them!!! ^_^;; And try NOT to talk to the freak! (Yugi, ha!)  
  
They walked across the street, almost getting run-over... -_-;; And walked up the, if you are so dumb and havn't guessed, Yu-Gi-Oh! cast.  
  
Dogiechan: *waves* HIIIIIII!!!! ^______________^  
  
YGO: AHH! O.O  
  
^______________________________________________^  
  
There, I am ending it there, if anyone accually wants more of this idiotic fic, then Review!!! T_____T Pwetty pwease? 


End file.
